The present invention relates to the baking of carbon, in particular to the baking of carbon anodes such as for use in aluminium smelters. The present invention further relates to a carbon baking furnace, to a process for the baking of carbon articles and articles so baked.
The conversion of alumina to aluminium metal by electrolysis results in a substantial consumption of carbon anodes. Molten aluminium is deposited onto a carbon cathode and simultaneously oxygen is deposited on and consumes the carbon anode of the electrolytic cell. Typically, up to 0.4 tonnes of carbon are consumed for every tonne of aluminium produced. As a result, aluminium smelters have a requirement for a substantial and continuous supply of carbon electrodes. It is common for smelters to manufacture carbon anodes on site as an integral part of the aluminium production process.